


My Mark on You

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Who We Are [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: A (LONG overdue) follow up to my 300 Coda wherein Dean, despite Michael's presence in his head, convinces Sam its time to renew his anti-possession tattoo- so that no one can be inside Sam but Dean. (Not that Sam minds) but when Dean books them an appointment at a tattoo parlor in Lawrence, that's not the only ink they're getting.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Who We Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541644
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	My Mark on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts).

> For sammichgirl cause she and I talked about it one day nearly a year ago and she deserves to have nice things in her life. Like gifts. and tattooed, horny Sam Winchester.  
Thank you thank you to jerzcaligirl and soy_em for all their help. Any remaining typos or confusion (since I'm too impatient to post to wait for someone to give another read-through) belong to me and me alone.

“Sammy, I’ve been thinking.” 

Those were never good words. Sometimes it ended with frustration, sometimes laughs, but they were never words Sam wanted to hear from his brother. Especially not when he was otherwise occupied. He pulled his mouth off Dean’s cock, making sure to express his displeasure with a hint of teeth. He licked his swollen lips and glared up at his brother.

“If you can still think, I’m clearly doing something wrong.” Dean grinned at him as Sam added,” that or you’re bored of sex with me already.”

“You shut your mouth. Preferably back around my dick if you can keep your teeth out of the way,” Dean shot back, but Sam was pulled out of the moment now. He stared at his brother for a moment, narrowing his eyes and letting him sweat as he thought about a plan of attack. He was still open from their post-lunch fuck, and sparing a glance for Dean’s un-flagged cock, Dean was nice and wet from his mouth. He could simply climb into Dean’s lap and ride him to another orgasm. Depending on the next words that came out of his mouth, of course.

“Sammy, don’t be like that.” Dean reached forward and gripped his shoulders, rolling them both over until Dean was between Sam’s spread legs. “I was thinkin good things, about you little brother.” He crooned at Sam as he pushed his dick inside, the ride just as smooth as Sam thought it would be. Sam held his tongue till Dean was fully seated, his belly pressed up against the underside of Sam’s neglected dick.

“Was thinking about the 'just us' thing.” Dean offered with a little twist of his hips, teasing Sam. Dean grabbed Sam’s legs and pulled them up, one over his shoulder and the other one tucked at his waist like it belonged there.

“About the thing that no one else is allowed to be inside you but me.” Dean punctuated with a hard thrust of his hips and Sam felt a starburst behind his eyes as Dean’s cock hammered his prostate dead on. “And how no one is allowed inside me but you.” Another fuck of Dean’s hips had Sam biting back the fact that someone WAS, in fact, inside Dean at that moment. Behind a flimsy walk-in door in a made up bar was the Archangel Michael, screaming and threatening everything Sam knew.

“So I was thinking.” This time a few thrusts, Dean clearly unable to hold still any longer now that he was sunk inside his favorite place in the world. “I was thinking it’s time for you to get tatted up again.” 

Sam was starting to think that Dean had grown extra hands while he wasn’t looking, unsure how he managed to grab his hand and bring it up to the anti-possession symbol on Dean’s left pec before it dropped back down to curl around Sam’s poor, neglected dick. Sam clutched at the skin beneath his fingers, so close to coming that his whole body was tightening up. 

“And maybe something else, yeah? Love to see some ink on you baby brother.” Dean voice was sex, his words were sex, and Sam knew that being called ‘little brother’ as he was getting his brains fucked out shouldn’t be making fireworks flash behind his eyes, but damn if it didn’t make everything hotter, better, dirtier.

He panted at Dean, “Oh yeah? Want me to drop my pants and have ‘Property of Dean Winchester and his dick’ written across my ass? You gonna let some dirty tattoo artist get that close to this?” He pulled his hand away from Dean’s chest and twisted it behind himself, grabbing at his ass, fingertips grazing Dean’s cock as he pulled himself open.

“Fuck no. No one gets to see this sweet ass but me ever again.” Dean growled, his hips moving faster and more powerfully in and out, robbing both of them of the power of speech.

Dean came first, his hips not stopping till Sam whined loud enough to be heard over the squelching sound of Dean fucking his come in as deep as he could. Quickly. Dean pulled out too fast and they both winced a little before he scooted back and hauled Sam’s legs over his shoulders again. 

Sam lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down to catch Dean’s eye but Dean wasn’t looking at his face. Dean was looking decidedly lower and when Sam’s ass clenched up he could feel a trickle of come leaking out of him.

“No one gets to see this but me,  _ ever _ .” Dean repeated and then lifted Sam’s legs higher, ducking down and licking up the trail of come before spearing his tongue inside Sam’s puffy, abused hole.

Sam absolutely did not squeak at the shock and he surely didn’t moan at the  _ hotdirtywrong _ feeling of Dean licking his own come out of Sam’s ass. He certainly didn’t whine when Dean blindly batted his hand away from his own cock. He might have whined at the way his hole spasmed under Dean’s fluttering, talented tongue.

“Dean, I swear, if you do not make me come in the next minute I will-“

Dean pulled away from his hole with a wet slurp and final kiss, finally looking up and meeting Sam’s eyes. “You’ll what Sammy?” Dean asked before ducking down and skimming the tip of his nose up Sam’s balls and the length of his cock.

“I’ll withhold sex.” 

Dean’s eyes darkened impossibly further at the statement and he shot one of best grins up at Sam, all smoulder and sex and knowing. His tongue flashed out over his bottom lip, the very tip of it grazing the bundle of nerves under the head of Sam’s dick. 

“Oh Sammy. No you won’t.” Dean threatened, dropping his mouth open and breathing hot breath up the length of Sam’s quivering cock.

“So, tattoos.” Dean changed the subject, slipping two fingers into Sam’s sloppy hole as he did, ensuring that Sam would be too out of his mind to do anything except agree.

“You need to get the “no demons allowed” stamp, but also… mmmmm… I was thinking you could get my Colt on your thigh. So much sexier than ‘property of Dean Winchester’ right?” Dean punctuated his question with an open-lipped kiss to the tip of Sam’s dick, making him whine again.

“It’s a good idea, right?” Dean lowered his mouth onto Sam’s cock, stopping about halfway and trailing his fingertips up and down the outside of Sam’s thigh.

“Nnnngh, De, please.” Sam was out of his mind with desire. He needed to come so badly that it was nearly painful at this point and his  _ brotherlovereverything _ was teasing him.

“Agree. C’mon Sammy, tell me it’s a good idea and my mouth is all yours.” Dean fluttered his tongue under the head of Sam’s dick again and Sam knew he was lost.

“Anything, anywhere, just fucking make me come, big brother.” The words were more breathless than Sam had been hoping, but they worked. Dean twisted his two fingers in Sam’s ass, plunging them in and out as he took Sam all the way into his throat, humming like he was the one getting pleasure.

Sam arched his back and pumped his hips up once, twice and was gone, coming hard enough that he saw stars behind his eyes.

Two blissful, too-fast weeks passed and Sam forgot about his promise. They fucked, they researched, they talked around the elephant in Dean’s head and generally had a good time; a better time than they’d been having for years. So when he was woken in the morning by fingertips tickling up the length of his naked leg, he wasn’t suspicious.

“Sammy. Saaaaammmmyyyyyyy. Wakey, wakey little brother.” Sam smiled without opening his eyes and rolled, flopped really, onto his back, letting his morning wood tent the thin sheet over his crotch.

“Mmm tempting as that is little brother, we have an appointment and we don’t have a lot of time to spare. Get that sweet ass up and into some clean clothes. Coffee is on the table.” Dean smiled hungrily and turned away. “Clean underwear little brother.”

Sam flushed and felt himself flagging in the face of the reminder. “That was one time! Jerk!”

Stubbornly, he sipped his coffee leisurely as he rummaged through his drawers for clean clothes. He’d just pulled his shirt over his head, when the door flew open with a frustrated brother in the doorway.

“Sam. Get your ass in- are those the underwear you’re wearing?” Sam blinked at the abrupt change in the direction of Dean’s focus and looked down at the baggy, shapeless boxers he’d pulled on.

“Yeah? I’m overdue for laundry. They’re clean.” He looked back up at Dean who seemed to have a slight flush on his cheeks.

“I can see your dick through the fabric.” Dean replied, flatly.

“What is with your obsession with my underwear today? These are fine. What are we doing that you care about my underwear?” Sam looked back down at himself and noticed that he could, in fact, see his dick pretty clearly through the fabric. When he looked up Dean was gone from the doorway. He poked his head out the hallway, keeping himself partly hidden by the door. He turned towards the bed, reaching one hand out to grab his jeans when something soft hit him in the middle of his back. He turned around and looked down at the floor, where a pair of Dean’s black boxer briefs were crumpled by his socked foot.

“Wear those and move your sweet ass, Sammy.” Dean paused as though he was going to watch Sam change underwear then moved quickly towards the door, since he knew what a delay that would be. “If you’re at the car in less than 10 minutes we can hit that coffee shop you like on the way outta town and grab some of that frou-frou shit you like.” With that, Dean was out the door again.

Puzzled though he was, Sam yanked off his see-through boxers and pulled on Dean’s boxer-briefs before pulling his jeans on and grabbing his wallet. Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about a case but Sam made himself leave his packed duffel where it was, next to the bed he hadn’t been sleeping in much.

Dean’s memory foam was much more comfortable anyway.

Sam climbed into the passenger side of the Impala and they were moving almost before he had the door shut. “Where are we going that you’re in such a rush?” Sam asked as Dean eased out onto the road, heading into Lebanon. 

“Told you, we have an appointment and if we’re late we lose our spot. Let’s get you some of that fancy coffee you like and you’ll see when we get there.”

Three hours later, Sam’s bladder was protesting the extra coffee and no bathroom breaks when they pulled up in front of “Sinners and Saints Tattoo Parlor” in Lawrence. Sam felt his mouth drop open as he turned to look at his brother. Dean, for the first time since they were kids, had an unsure look on his face.

“You said you would. It’s a safety thing, Sammy. Plus, I already paid them a small fortune to close the shop for everyone but us for the day and the guy emailed me back the art so..” Dean trailed off as he lifted a hand to the back of his neck in a sign of vulnerability.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam lifted his hand to the door handle, but paused before opening the door, “But if you’d just told me I coulda shaved so they don’t have to do it.” With that, Sam opened the door and got out, stretching his limbs and praying there was a bathroom for customers in the shop as he felt a twinge from his over-full bladder.

They were ushered inside by Joe and his partner Dallas, who locked the door and flipped the sign to closed behind them. Joe turned to look them up and down. 

“Dean?” He guessed before pointing at Sam, “And that makes you his partner, Sam, right?” Sam nodded, holding back from correcting Joe at the partner designation. And he couldn’t help but feel a little warm all over that that was how Dean had referred to them in his contact with the shop.

“So, gonna have to prep the areas, but Dallas is all ready for you Dean and I’ll take Sam over here in this chair.” He gestured to a very sterile, yet comfortable workspace for Sam to settle down into while Dallas led Dean further into the room, behind a half wall. They would still be able to see each other and even talk while this was happening. Sam tore his eyes away from his brother, who was blushing gently at something Dallas said and regarded Joe.

“So, we got a leg and we got a chest tattoo. We will do this however you want but in my experience, you’re better off doing the leg first. Chests hurt like a bitch and if I work quick enough, some of the endorphins released from doing the leg tat should carry over while I take care of the simple design for your chest.” Sam nodded, not bothering to say that he’d had the chest tattoo before and it had hurt way less than most things did in his line of work; there would be no way to explain his virgin skin at that point anyway.

“Yeah, that sounds good. So where do you want me?” He asked holding his arms out and letting them drop to his sides.

“Well, first, pants off. Gotta see what I’m working with. Then we’ll see how we’re gonna shave you.”

“Oh, that’s why Dean was being such an idiot about my underwear.” Sam’s mouth ran away before his head could catch up, but he caught the way that Joe smothered a laugh in his sleeve. Hiding a slight blush, Sam popped the button on his jeans and toed off his shoes so that he could get them off. Joe turned to inspect his leg, touching the outside of his thigh with clinical fingers. 

“Lean and solid muscle, that’s good. It’ll hurt less as long as you don’t tense up. A little hairy. So I’ll let you take the clippers in the bathroom for a first pass then I’ll get the rest with the bic here.”

“Oi! Joe, what did we talk about?” Dean yelled from across the room and Joe snatched his fingers away from Sam’s leg like it was burning him.

“No unnecessary touching or groping or commentary. Don’t worry Dean, your boy is safe with me.” Joe shouted back across the shop with a laugh. He turned to Sam and handed him the clippers.

“Your Dean, he’s a possessive one, ain't he? I mean, I’m straight, married and have a kid, but he still had all these rules about you.” Joe winked at him and pointed him towards the bathroom in the back. He passed Dean and Dallas, still hunched over and talking in low tones.

“You know, you treat me like that in public and people are gonna think I’m some kind of abused spouse, you controlling jerk.” He tossed at Dean as he walked by.

“You love it, princess.”

Sam stepped into the bathroom and shut the door firmly on anything else that he might say to Dean in front of two strangers. He looked down at the electric clippers in his hand, then down at his leg and sighed. While he hadn’t envied any of Dean’s physical attributes since he was a chubby twelve year old with a God-like sixteen year old brother, at that moment, he envied Dean’s sparse, light body hair.

Shaved down and bladder emptied, he headed back over to Joe’s work space and sat down in the chair provided. Joe swiveled his stool over to face Sam and looked at his legs, only raising his eyebrow when he saw that Sam had shaved the whole thing instead of the small area necessary.

“Alright, here’s the stencil for the gun.” Joe handed him the delicate paper so that he could study the amazing likeness of Dean’s pearl-handled colt. He blinked a few times at how accurate the art was, and wondered how someone could replicate all the tiny details with a needle and some ink.

“So, I saw the pic and the pearl is cool, but you can’t really show pearlescence in a tattoo. However, with your skin tone, I think we could do white and maybe some hints of color?”Joe asked and Sam nodded absently, he didn’t think he really had any say in the matter; Dean had set the whole thing up without even telling him after all and Joe was the professional. Joe turned towards his work table to set out the inks he would need and Sam glanced across the half-wall just in time to see Dean jump with the first touch of the tattoo gun.

Their eyes caught across the small space and instantly went heated. Dean’s face was slightly pink already and his breathing was noticeably hard with the combination of pain and need to stay still. The first time the buzzing of the gun stopped, he took a chance to yell over towards Dallas, “All the rules that apply for me, apply for him too. No unnecessary touching and no groping.”

Dallas laughed and waved a gloved middle finger at him but Sam barely noticed as he saw Dean’s breath speed up even more. He winked and turned to Joe, who was asking if he was ready to place the stencil and get started.

“Hell yeah.”

Five hours later, Sam’s leg was on fire, but the art was done and Joe gave him a chance to walk around and take a break while he prepped for the anti-possession chest piece. He walked over towards Dean, limping only lightly, but Dean waved at him to stay on his side of the wall.

“So you got to design mine, but yours is a secret? How detailed are you getting, we started after you but you’re still going.” Sam couldn’t see Dean’s leg where Dallas was hunched over it, but he could see the much wider array of colored inks on Dallas’ work table and his curiosity spiked.

“Ain’t you ever heard of a damn surprise? You’ll get to see it, up close and personal, soon enough Sammy. You just go back over there and get the other one. We will see who’s finished first.”

Sam let Joe clean off the tattoo and take a few pictures for his portfolio before he covered it with antibacterial cream and wound covering.

“You wanna give it a few more minutes, or you good to get started on the other one?” Sam flicked his eyes over to Dean, who was laying back in his chair with his face tilted towards the ceiling.

“Let's get this done.”

An hour later found Sam’s nerves on fire. His leg had finally dulled to a slow burn but the tattoo on his chest, they’d decided to make a bit larger than the original stencil to incorporate a few last minute details, and the edges of it had just touched onto his sternum, which hurt a lot more than he’d expected. Just as Joe was finishing taping him up and handing him the after-care sheet, Dean limped over to them.

“Told ya I’d finish first, Sammy. Finally done over here?” Dean asked, trying to peer through the medical dressing to get a glimpse of Sam’s new ink. Sam twisted his upper body away to keep Dean from seeing anything and immediately hissed as it pulled at the sensitive skin and drove the dull throb on his sternum up to an eleven.

“Careful. Think of it as an open wound that needed stitching, keep the movement to a minimum so that it heals. You sat real good considering these were your first tattoos. Long session, lots of detail, big surface area. I’m impressed. “ Joe held out a hand to help Sam to his feet and Sam hissed when he felt the sore muscles in his thigh shift to take the weight.

“You guys ever need a touch up, or other art, come back. Touch ups are on the house.” Joe smiled as Sam and Dean supported each other as they limped to the door.

“Thanks guys.” With a jingle of the bell, they were out the door into the soft sunshine of the afternoon.

“You wanna get something to eat before we head out?” Dean asked, dangling the keys in his hand but pointing at a restaurant across the plaza.

“One Hot Mama’s?” Sam asked, squinting at the sign.

“Supposed to be the best barbecue around, I looked them up while I was finishing. You wanna?” Sam’s stomach rumbled loudly enough for them both to hear it, overriding anything he might have said aloud.

Once they were both full of amazing barbecue and the burning of their new tattoos had mellowed into a dull throb, they got back on the road to head to the bunker.

Sam, despite his curiosity and the dull ache of his new ink, dozed for the first hour, head lolling against the window while Dean channel-surfed to find soft rock for him. Sam was glad when Dean couldn’t find any; while he didn’t mind dozing, he didn’t want to fall asleep fully and he knew that would make him.

“Dee, wanna see it.” Sam slurred slightly, scooting over on the bench seat till he could place his hands over Dean’s bandaged thigh. Dean hissed but kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road.

“Almost home Sammy. We can take off the bandages and play show and tell when we get there. But I’m gonna get out of control real fast and I wanna take my time with you. I wanna spread you out on my bed and get to know all the new marks on your body.” 

Sam felt his cock throb and fill at Dean’s words. He blinked and looked around at their surroundings; it was dusk and there was empty road ahead and behind as well as nothing but fields to either side of them. Though Dean said that they were almost home, there was no way for Sam to verify that, not even a mile marker. He turned back to Dean and observed his brother silently for a moment before he tilted his head and sucked Dean’s earlobe between his lips and worried it with his teeth.

“Pull over?” He whispered, trying to inject some sex into his voice but he was pretty sure he missed the mark on that and just sounded like ‘little brother.’ Judging from Dean’s reaction, the shifting of his hips and the way he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, little brother and sex got the same reaction these days.

Sam pushed himself back over to his side of the car and planted his feet in the footwell as far down and apart as he could. He tilted his hips up and popped the button fly of his jeans one by one till he could push the offending fabric down off his hips and over his ass. He eased his Jeans over the bandage on his thigh and pushed them down till they met the top of his boots. Sam groaned with pleasure, it was exaggerated but getting the restricting clothing off still felt good, and pulled his feet out of his boots and his jeans till he was sitting in nothing but Dean’s boxers and his bandages.

“C’mon Dee. Pull over.”Sam trailed his fingertips over his bandages, liking the spark of pain and additional heat it gave him. He moved his hand to cover his obvious hard-on when Dean’s hand flashed out and grabbed his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“No more touching. Just lemme focus little brother.” Dean ground out between clenched teeth as he pulled his hand back and placed it on the wheel and moved the other hand to turn on the brights as he scanned the sides of the road for a turn-off. 

There were cornfields on either side of them as far as the eye could see and not a single other car on the road. Dean refused to let Sam enter his periphery, he could hear what Sam was doing; the soft shuff of flesh on flesh and the delicate hiss of breath over his teeth. Finally Dean spotted a turn off, just wide enough for the car. He jerked the wheel and sent his mostly naked little brother sliding across the vinyl seat and into him. He drove for as long as he dared into the field, threw the car into park and turned it off.

“Can I touch you now?” Sam whispered from somewhere near Dean’s ear, the hot breath leaving his mouth and making Dean shiver.

“I wanna see it. Wanna see you, Sammy. Outta the car. On the hood.” Dean threw himself out his side of the car, reaching into the back to grab a blanket and the tube of lube that he’d put there for emergencies.

If normal Sam was a wet dream, then freshly tattooed Sam, naked and spread across his car’s hood in the starlight was something so hot that he couldn’t fathom it to dream it. When he saw Sam, even from the side; all that perpetually-tanned skin glowing in the starlight, contrasted with the gleaming black of the car beneath him, Dean had to stop and open the zipper on his jeans lest something break from the pressure of his dick behind it.

“Sammy.” Dean gasped, nearly losing his grip on the lube in his excitement to touch all that little brother skin.

“C’mon big brother, come here.” Sam gestured and Dean was helpless but to comply. He moved around so that he was standing at the front of the car, between Sam’s impossibly wide spread legs and placed a hand on top of the large bandage of Sam’s thigh, just to watch him hiss and squirm away from the pressure.

“Fuck that hurts.” Sam gasped, and Dean looked down to realize it must really hurt, Sam’s cock flagged to half full.

“Shit, Little brother, I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin above and below the bandage but staying away from the tattoo itself. “Thought you liked a little pain?” Dean asked again, licking his way across Sam’s hip, and nosing the cut  _ V  _ of his abs.

“I do, even more if it’s from you, but that was a lot of pain.” Sam gasped, wiggling his hips so that his refilling cock slapped against Deans chin. 

Dean turned his neck and placed a kiss just under the mushroomed head where the foreskin had pulled back just to hear the faint “oh god” that his brother let out every time Deans mouth got into his cock. Absently, as he licked his lips and prepared to swallow Sam down, he wondered if Sam knew that he said anything at all.

Dean fit Sam in his mouth and sucked hard, just the way Sam liked best, until he could feel Sam’s dick in his throat cutting off his air. That was when he glanced up and met Sam’s eye and winked, taking Sam over the edge just that quick.

He let Sam come in his mouth and soften a little before he pulled off completely, licking his lips and ignoring the way his hips were humping the fender of the impala.

“So easy little brother.” Dean laughed, his voice sounding like gravel and whiskey.

Instead of rising to the bait and fighting back, Sam leveled a challenging look at him, lifted his left leg to hook it over his arm and expose his hole to Dean. “Yeah, I am.” 

Dean dropped to his knee to grab for the lube he’d dropped at some point and toss it up to Sam. “You’re gonna have to do it.” Dean grunted as he fumbled to shove his pants and boxer-briefs down over his bandages. In his haste he pressed against his own sore thigh and jerked his hand away with a hiss.

“Hurts, huh?” Sam gasped and Dean looked up and immediately forgot what they were talking about. Sam had one long leg slung over his elbow, exposing his shiny hole to Dean’s greedy gaze.

“Nothing hurts when I’m inside you little brother.” Dean slicked himself hastily, in a hurry and on the edge from all Sam’s teasing. Dean took himself in hand and stepped up, pressing his calves into the bumper as he pressed his cock into Sam’s hole.

He sunk in easily, perfectly, just like he always did, and bottomed out with a groan. Dean rolled his hips in small motions, trying to get the most pleasure with the least movement; he wasn’t going to last any longer than Sam had.

Dean felt Sam’s untattooed leg wrap around his waist and his heel dig into Dean’s ass. “Move, dammit, you’re all talk and no --” Dean cut off Sam’s protest with a sharp thrust, both of them moaning at how good it felt, how good it always felt when Dean was inside. True to his earlier thoughts, Dean felt his balls draw up tight and a familiar coil in his belly tighten within just a few sharp thrusts of his hips. Sam could tell, as Dean staggered his hips and Dean felt sharp fingertips pluck at his nipples through the shirt he never discarded. Dean’s muscles locked up as he came pressed as deep inside his brother as he could. 

“So easy big brother. “ Sam crooned at him as Dean finally unlocked his muscles and slumped down. Dean pulled out with a noisy, wet slurp and flopped onto the hood on his back next to Sam, breathing heavily as he tried to get his heart rate back under control.

“I was gonna be all romantic, spread you out across our bed, and show you just how much I like even the idea of having my mark on you. But you stubborn little shit, couldnt’ even let me get us home.” Dean sighed, loving the feel of the cool night breeze on his sweaty skin.

“I’m your horny, stubborn, little shit and you love it, big brother. Just couldn’t wait to get my hands on you and I’m not sorry.” Sam shifted and whispered, “I love the way I can feel you leaking out of me.”

Dean groaned and rolled his head to the side to look at Sam. “I can’t go again right now. Stop.” Inadvertantly, Dean slapped his hand down on the bandage on his thigh and yelped. “I think we’re both getting a little too old for some of our nonsense, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, we’re old. Isn’t it great?” Sam asked as he linked their fingers together.

“Can’t wait to see my mark on you.” Dean whispered, bringing their linked hands up to his mouth and laying a row of kisses on Sam’s index finger in a rare show of romance.

“Well, I’m not changing the bandage till tomrrow, so it’ll have to wait till then.”

In the end it was three days of healing before they saw each other’s tattoos. Sam had embellished the anti-possession tattoo on his chest with the tiniest D.W. in the center of the symbol. Mark had a bitch of a time making sure that the initials didnt touch any other line on the symbol, therefore making it weaker, but the look on Dean’s face when he saw it was worth the extra time and pain. And then, when Dean fell to his knees to look at the pearl handled Colt on Sam’s thigh, his breath hot and heavy on the inside of Sam’s hip, well, that was worth the pain too.

But ultimately, as with all things between the Winchesters, Dean had the last word. When he pulled off the bandage to reveal not only a perfect rendering of Sam’s gun, but also a lace garter seeming to hold it in place, Sam gasped. The work was beautiful. And hotter than anything Sam had ever seen before.

  
  



End file.
